Integrated circuit switches are used to selectively switch an output between two or more inputs while preventing the non-selected inputs from being unintentionally fed through (to the output) by stray capacitance or other leakage. These switches have been traditionally designed for maximum signal isolation for specific driving circuits and specific output loads. Therefore, the prior art integrated circuit switches are generally limited to particular load impedance values and are not operable with, or adaptable to, a range of load impedances. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a high isolation electronic switch that can operate irrespective of the impedance of the driven load. In this way, the switch can be utilized as an off-the-shelf "plug-in" for a variety of switch applications, i.e. load impedances. Naturally, as in all integrated circuit designs, this task must be accomplished at a low cost.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a high isolation electronic switch that functions irrespective of the impedance of the driving circuits and the impedance of the load to be driven. Another object of the present invention is to provide a high isolation electronic switch capable of isolating a signal output line from stray capacitance/leakage due to any non-selected signal input(s) for a variety of load impedances. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a high isolation electronic switch design that is cost efficient.